As electronic systems become increasingly complex, and processor clock speeds and corresponding signal frequencies increase, crosstalk between signal routing lines that interconnect the various components of the system becomes a greater problem. This crosstalk can degrade the integrity of the signals to a degree that is unacceptable. Solutions to reduce crosstalk typically involve an increase in the spacing between signal lines or the use of complex shielding mechanisms. These approaches are generally undesirable, however, as they increase the size and cost of the systems.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.